Rain
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: Sequel to 'Hate' OneshotSongfic. Song: 'Like the Rain' by Clint Black. Hiei's feelings on the Rain and how it affects him and Kurama.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho or any Characters from the show. I don't own the song 'Like the Rain' nor do I have any relation to Clint Black (singer of the song)

- - -

And just for the record... my computer is being silly and not putting down the fonts (again this happened on another web-site) that I like to put. So, instead of having different fonts for different time lines. The past is underlined and the present is... just plain!

And that's all. Thank you and enjoy

----

**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through**

With a sigh, a small figure slowly pushed an apartment window open. The window, of course, swung open with a loud groan. If it was the last thing he did; Hiei was going to break the window and then replace it.

The black clothed figure barely made it into the apartment before the first drop of rain landed. For the first time, he did not shudder at the sight of the beginning rain drops. He merely watched them with satisfied interest.

His unusually warm, red eyes glanced behind him to the only bedroom in the apartment. His black hair. . . continued to defy gravity. His small figure shook a little from laughter, at the sound of soft snores floating around the 'home'.

A cold wind blew in from the window, bring in some rain with it. This of course helped Hiei remember the opened window. Stretching his muscles, while closing the window, seemed to bring back memories of the rain and him.

**On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**

He'd never really liked the rain. It was cold and wet. Two things he didn't like, wrapped up in one numerous package. And it seemed every time he came to Ningenkai nothing but rain greeted him. Well, Yukina and Kurama, always greeted him. But rain was one he didn't like to greet him!

And when it rained. He would always come to Kurama's. Back, only three months ago, when Hiei and Kurama were still fighting it would always bring Hiei pain at the unpleasant thought of the nasty storm. That and the pain of having to go to the home of his lover, who he had thought, had not loved him back.

**  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind**

Luckily though, that was all behind him now. Things had been patched up with him and Kurama. But, he had still hated the rain.

Hiei turned from the closed window, and made his way to the kitsune's room. The snores still continued from behind the half closed door.

The room was almost as dark as the cloudy sky outside. The walls were a dark grey with lighter grey objects laying about. The small akurei could remember the former dorobo saying some thing to the effect of the kitsune's mother decorating the room for him.

And there on the bed, lay the snoozing fox himself. Red hair was fanned all around the pillow and some over closed forest green eyes. Looking lower down, Hiei could see that silver grey blankets were wrapped up around the fox akurei's waist and went no higher. Leaving a muscled chest in the half-fire akurei's sight.

**I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain**

And there on the fox's chest, was a bandage that wrapped itself fully around his ribs. The bandage reminded Hiei of his once dislike for the rain. And how this dislike had almost lost him some thing that he had almost been unwilling to lose.

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now  
Just like the rain

It was just a mere week ago. Kurama had gone with Hiei to demon world to help out with a few demons. They were nothing but c-class weaklings that were looking to gain a little bit of land from Mukuro. Though Kurama still had a slight dislike for the woman, he didn't let Hiei know and didn't make it a point to get on her bad side.

And the bad side part had not been established until seeing her enraged from the threat these demons had sent her.

"_These _things_ have threaten to kill Hiei if I didn't give into their demands. THEY THINK THAT THEY CAN KILL HIEI! That just. . . Err. . . " She couldn't bring herself to complete her thoughts at loud. _

At the slight thought of the outburst, Kurama deeply shuddered, bringing on the attention of Hiei. "Something wrong kitsune?" He asked with his cold voice. Knowing that the fox would not be hurt by the coldness laced in the words.

"Nothing just. . . umm. . ." Kurama gave a quick search of the sky, "I think it's going to rain!" Excitement coursed through his veins. That was until he glanced at Hiei and saw the look of pure torment in his eyes. The kitsune let his shoulders slump and looked away.

As much as he loved playing in the rain. His mate was not at all happy with the rain.

**When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see**

What neither demon noticed. Was that on the beaten dirt path, that they traveled on through the forest, there were figures following and gaining on them.

Kurama had not noticed until sensing Hiei tense up. And it seemed just as he sensed this, that the akureis attacked. And with great speed Hiei met one of the two figures with alarming strength.

The other demon, though not as fast as her companion, attacked Kurama. Kurama turned and met his attack with a quick swing of his rose whip.

The two demons fought hard against Hiei and Kurama. But after only five minutes of fighting, they both started to show signs of weakening. And of course. To the fox's excitement and Hiei's dismay. Rain started to pour from darkening sky.

**That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling **

Once Hiei was sure that the bedroom door was fully closed and locked, did he finally start to make a move to the bed. It took only seven seconds for Hiei to get to the bed, undress, and fine a way to crawl under the blankets with the fox.

He snuggled himself close to his mate. Laying his head on the kitsune's shoulder, and his hand near the bandaged wound.

And at the feeling of his mate cuddled to him, Kurama slowly opened one of his eyes. At the sight of Hiei, Kurama soon had both eyes opened and both arms then wrapped around him.

"Konnichiwa," the akurei greeted him cheerfully. Giving the smaller demon a smack to the lips. Kurama chuckled at the abashed look he received.

Hiei blushed at the chuckle and moved his eye sight back to bandage on the kitsune's chest.

And of course, again, the sight of bandage re-reminded him of last week.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama barely had time to glance at the direction Hiei had taken off towards, before he was struck in the chest with cold steel.

The former dorobo hit the ground from the force of the blow. Warm blood started to flow, from the wound on his ribs, and mixed with cold raindrops.

He glanced up at the sound of laughter. He gave a whimper when he saw that the two c-class demons were the only ones there with him. Hiei must have left to escape the rain. Leaving Kurama there to fend for himself.

'Jerk,' he thought bitterly, while moving his arms to his sides. He placed his hands by his hips and went to push himself up, only to find that his legs were paralyzed. And that's when he could feel the ki flowing from his wound, down to his legs, and starting to move towards his arms.

"Poison?!" he cried with an alarmed whimper. He tried again to stand, only to fall backwards, onto his back with a heavy thud. His throat started to constrict from the feeling of slight fear, pain, and poison coursing through it.

The two demons above him continued to laugh as they started to circle him. "Well, lets just have a little fun with this one and then we'll move on to kill Mukuro's heir," They both nodded to each other and then did just what the one had mentioned.

---

Else where, in a small den, sat a small black figure. He shook his head clear of the raindrops and looked around the front of den. It was tinier then he remember, but was glad he remembered it at all.

"This will work for you right?" He asked, while turning his head to look behind him. He gave a slight gasp at seeing that he was alone. He fully turned his body and searched around the cave entrance for his fox.

"Guess, he wanted to play in the rain some. . . Hn. . ." In true Hiei fashion he gave a snort to the kitsune and his liking for the rain.

- - - - - - -

**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now**

"Hiei, are you going to cry?" the concerned fox asked. Hiei was once again on the verge of tears. It had been happening a lot lately. Or ever since he had figured out that Kurama had his ass handed to him, because Hiei had left him.

Hiei buried his head in red hair and didn't answer the kitsune. He hated it when Kurama caught him being weak. And he hated it even more when tears welled up in his eyes, at the memory of when Kurama had finally found a way to the den.

**Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
I'm falling for you now just like the rain**

Hiei lay restless. The fire blazed and the rain continued to pour relentless from the sky. His mind kept wondering over where the kitsune could be! And just as he was about to give the fox another curse, a shadowed figure stepped into the entrance of the cave.

"Kurama!" An alarmed half-fire akurei cried, before darting across the den. He made it just in time to catch Kurama. Looking down to the bloody figure in his arms, Hiei could see where Kurama had actually been.

"Hey, yeah, thanks, I had the best time of my life with those c-class demons. Did you know that they had poison on their swords? I didn't. Well, now I know. . . anyway. . . " Kurama gibbered uselessly, as Hiei moved him closer to fire. The fire demon made quick work of the kitsune's clothes and made even quicker work of his wounds.

--- A day later ---

**And when the night falls on our better days  
And we're looking to the sky**

With a sigh Hiei continued to watch the raindrops plunge from sky. He snarled, when the sight of lighting and a quick sound of thunder, streaked through the sky.

"Hmm... Hmm..." an injured figure suddenly stood behind Hiei. He glanced over his shoulder to see the fox giving him a. . . terrifying stare. Hiei gave a smirk when he realized that the kitsune was out looking for revenge for being left behind.

"Hn." he returned to the fox, before looking back out of the den. His smirk grew when he heard the disgruntled kitsune snort.

"You have five seconds to run out of here and hide. . . or. . . it's not going to be pretty!" The former dorobo warned, while moving closer to the half-fire demon. Hiei tensed a little, but made no other sign that he heard the fox.

"One. . ." the kitsune started his slow count. "Two. . . " he lifted his foot up and aimed it towards Hiei's backside. "Three. . . " he put his arms out to help balance him. "Four. . . " Hiei continued to show no sign that he was paying any attention to Kurama. "Five!" He yelled at the top of his lungs just before shoving his foot into Hiei's back.

With a surprised gasp, Hiei was flung from the den's entrance and out into the heavily falling rain. The rain seemed to hit hard against his back and head, as he slowly tried to stand up. His palms slipped in mud and caused him to face-plant right into it.

He went to make another attempt to stand, and only found a foot, in between his shoulder blades, holding him down.

"You were warned," the kitsune smiled. His revenge was going to be _bittersweet_. A little bitter for one, and sweet for both.

**  
For the winds to take us high above the plainsI know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling  
Forever we'll be falling**

"Hiei. . . I thought we already went over this. I'm not mad. If I had been. . . I wouldn't have stayed anywhere close to you when I woke up. Let alone. . . well. . . you know what happened outside!" Kurama then proceeded to bury his head away into black locks.

"Hn. I know. . . just. . ." he couldn't find the words to tell the kitsune what his emotions were causing him to think and what his memories were doing to mess with him as well.

They settled for just continuing to snuggle together. "I can say. I don't think I've had that much fun in the rain before," he grinned knowing, even when with his mate, Kurama was still shy about talking about their mating.

The former dorobo buried his head deeper. And thanked Kami for everything. Especially . . . thankful. . . for Hiei.

**Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
**

--------------------------------Fin-----------------------------

YEAH! Okay, I'm glad to get that off my chest! -huffs- I hope you all like. If you don't like, please let me know. That a way I can make any other stories, I write, better!

Dorobo- Thief

Akurei- Demon

Kitsune- Fox

Kami- God


End file.
